darkness behind
by Shirotani
Summary: Being passed from relative to relative Hotaru finally deicides to move out. But it's quite different from expected. Hotaru meets his favorite people again after years of absence, though Hotaru himself doesn't know who they are anymore.. Tachibana Hotaru 15 years old,teenager who sees everything in black and white. Will someone save him? male!Hotaru/ future yaoi probably
1. happy beginning, bad end and yuki SM?

**Hello it's akai tengu! So I'm here with a new Aoharu x Kikanjuu fanfic, I made it:**

 **1\. Cause there weren't any others which disappoints me.**

 **2\. Cause I'm in love with the show and manga.**

 **A few things, this is all a work of fantasy if this story sucks I'm sorry this is just my outlet for crappy writing. I don't have a beta so yeah… don't blame my English since I'm not a native speaker.**

 **Further I hope you enjoy this story. Please no flame…. I'm weak against it. * holds up knife behind reader* hahaha turn around…**

 **OMG did you just really turn around?! Pfft haha gomen always wanted to try that! But yeah no hate please.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own kikanjuu because Hotaru could be a boy other ways or both….**

 **++~~line break~~ ++**

'' Hotaru~ look this is a fake gun. This is a toy gun.'' The older boy presented the toy gun proudly to Hotaru smiling brightly as he handed it to the little child of 3 years.

It was black and so to see it was a hand gun. The gun was too big for the little child's hand so obviously he almost dropped it but he quickly grabbed it with his small little hands letting his reflexes kick in.

'' ah Hotaru has seen that before!'' the cute little child squealed when at the thought of how smart he must've been, while looking at his loving brother figure who just smiled at him lovingly.

''heeh you know what you may keep it! After all you're my lovely little brother!'' the older male hugged the child tightly after seeing how cute Hotaru was and was reluctant to let his little brother go.

They weren't really related by blood or family. It's just that they had no siblings both of them, thus their bond started to grow so close to the point they started calling each other brothers.

'' Gaah! Dam-oh yikes shouldn't curse in front of little children...'' he quickly slapped a hand in front of his mouth trying not to damage the precious children of the world.

''well Hotaru I have to go now, sorry. But I promise I'll come back for you later!'' he quickly hugged the small child after seeing that the little boy was on the verge of bursting out in tears and then quickly ran away.

'' **you liar….** '' Muttered the little boy. Tears streaming down his face, bangs covering his eyes and his fists clenched tightly.

That was the last time Hotaru saw his precious brother.

 **Line break …..**

 **6 years later**

The sound of the news being displayed on the TV was heard through the classroom. They were all watching a documentation on the screen when the program was interrupted.

'' **good morning everyone, we interrupt this program for breaking news. A few hours ago complains were made by the neighbors in this apartment complex saying that there were strange noises coming from the apartment next to theirs. Now that the police had made a move it turned out that there had been an accident.**

 **The police entered and found a heap of corpses. The suspect seems to be a child of nine years none the less and his mother. We just heard from the police that all corpses were murdered in different ways. They just now found five corpses but they are expecting to find more. The sus-''**

Just when they were getting to the good part the teacher unplugged the TV and told them that they could do something for themselves now. After grumbling about what's wrong with today's society.

'' neh Matsun ~ what do you think that was all about?'' Yukimura hopped onto Matsuoka's desk and made himself comfortable on it. '' hm who knows. All I know for sure is that the world sure is messed up.'' Matsun (I'll just call him that it's way shorter) looked out of the window next to him.

'' Ah! When is the next tournament again?'' Matsun took out a little toy gun from his desk and started polishing it. While yuki (aka Yukimura) looked at him he sighed.

'' damn a gun fanatic just great..'' as he took a manga from his desk. '' hm what are you reading Yuki?'' asked Matsun very innocent.

'' ah you want to read it, Matsun?'' Yuki immediately brightened twelve times more and handed the book with pleasure too Matsun.

''hm let's see..'' he slowly opened the book to be greeted by..Some things. Let's say gravure, SM and incest stuff… (there won't be details for the writers safety who's a minor)

Yuki looked at him with sunshine filled eyes. After another page Matsun just chocked a bit and quickly threw it in the trashbin….

'' aah! Matsun! You. You brute! And you haven't even seen this!'' with tear filled eyes he whipped out a … what the... Whip from his desk (people this was totally unplanned. I'm just as shocked as you guys)

'' Gyaah! Nooooo!'' and this was the end of Matsuoka san and Yukimura's adventure: getting to know my best friends loves SM…

somewhere entirely else in the near future which means another six years.

''heeh so this is my new school...''

 **Unplanned strange first chapter… okay tbh the ending I didn't plan it…**

 **It just flowed out of my hands, that's a fact. Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I don't know for sure if I will make a chapter 2 or more so… well we'll see what will happen.**

 **Btw like almost every author (which I don't dare to call myself) I am bad with deathlines and shit… yay!**

 **Please review! And of course follow or favorite!**


	2. new meetings and a shadow

**hello akai tengu here~ i'm so happy that I've written so much in comparison to the last chapter yay~**

 **Okay I didn't expect people that wanted me to continue this, it was just something that I started on a whim. But now I've seen the results I guess I can try making a story with it! Yay enjoy get some snacks while you read and make sure the room is well lit.**

 **warning. non- betad (don't blame me) futureyaoi (with lemons)**

 **Disclaimer: Aoharu x kikanjuu and maybe one character from katekyo hitman reborn aren't mine... I stole one from khr because he fits into the story well enough and I would like him to *********

 **Read and review~**

 **++chapter two: new meetings and a shadow++**

''Oi Yuki! Did you hear?! We're getting a new neighbor! I wonder if what kind of person they could be!'' the loud man around his twenties here is Matsuoka Masamune aka Matsun for one said Yukimura Tooru.

''ugh, don't be so damn loud Matsun… you're hurting my ears.'' Groaned the obviously sleep deprived yuki.

''Eeh haven't had enough sleep again? You shouldn't overwork yourself like that yuki~'' Matsun went over to sit next to Yukimura and patted his head in an affectionate manner.

''no way Matsun! You don't know the wonders of being a SM mangaka! The blessing and the way your imagination can run wild hahaha'' after a while Matsun slowly backed away a nasty feeling embedding itself in his stomach. A bad omen…

Yuki started drooling and paced out and that's the moment when Matsun took out a sticky note and pasted it on his forehead.

'I'll come back later…. ;p '

And that was the morning of said Matsuoka Masamune and Yukimura Tooru.

 **^^ location changes to kigen-highschool (randomly came up with the name) ^^**

''Haah it's been a while since I've been here~!'' right in front of the school entrance stood a girl.

The girl wore the school uniform with utmost diligence. Her skirt was knee length and her jacket was neatly buttoned. What to expect when the school she was going to was one of the most prestigious private schools.

Her short blond hair neatly framed around her face as she continued walking towards the reception. While walking she certainly pulled the attention of many, especially the male students from the school which made all the other girls pretty jealous.

Well that was going to be taken care of later…

'' Hello I'm the new transfer student, Tachibana Hotaru. I was supposed to receive a schedule here and start my first lesson today.'' Hotaru gently smiled at the receptionist who smiled equally sweet back.

'' Ah! I've been waiting for you Tachibana san. Here is your new schedule you're supposed to receive lessons from Hibari sensei. I'll need to warn you though he's extremely strict so don't make him mad or he'll bite you to death….'' The receptionist paled considerably and handed Hotaru her schedule.

''thanks you very much, now if you excuse me.'' Said Tachibana as she slightly bowed forward.''

''no problem come here anytime you need anything.'' She smiled at Tachibana gesturing for her to hurry to her new class, otherwise she and the receptionist could both be bitten to death later..'' **(Anyone knows what I mean with bitten to death? One hint '' Kamikorosu!'')**

Hotaru walked around noticing one thing… '' Holy shit my sense for direction it sure sucks… gaah where is it?!''

''Woaw but in comparison my luck sure does work…'' after one more hall Hotaru reached her classroom. She looked dumbfounded inside the room where after a few seconds the teacher turned towards her.

'Uwaah talk about sixth sense! He found me in one instance..'is what she thought

The teacher probably Mr. Hibari walked out of the classroom and headed towards Tachibana.

''Ah I'm Tachibana Hotaru your new student'' after a while of silence the teacher finally seemed to break out into a small smile and guided Hotaru inside the class.

''Everyone attention please! This is your new classmate Tachibana Hotaru, Tachibana will be joining you for the rest of your school days from now on. Now please introduce yourself.''

Inside the class you could hear people talking excitedly.

'' Hello everyone, my name is Hotaru Tachibana it's nice to meet you all.'' When Hotaru finished his introduction he bowed slightly towards the class as a sign of acquaintance.

The class became even louder murmuring about all sorts of stuff when the teacher said one last thing.

'' please take good care of him alright guys?'' the teacher with black hair who seemed fairly around his twenties smirked a bit at this last statement of his.

'' Of course sensei~ we would never harm such a cute gir-…. Eeeeh?! A guy?!'' the whole class stood up making a gigantic ruckus.

'' Yep, Tachibana is a boy. Sensei you're pretty perspective I got to hand it to you!'' exclaimed Hotaru in awe.

'' Well it wasn't that hard Tachibana, it's your 'smell'.'' The teacher whispered into Tachibana's ear making his face a few shades darker as the teacher smirked at his reaction.

'' cute'' the class looked at their way all girls looking flustered and the guys who just looked at the skills of their teacher in respect.

''Well everyone let's continue with the lesson!'' shouted the duo in front of the class as the lesson passed a few glances were exchanged between student and teacher as they both found it funny to play with the young hearts of their students/classmates.

After a short while the lessons were over as was school. It seemed Hotaru even became such close buddies with his teacher they exchanged emails! (Why aren't real teachers this cool?!)

''well then everyone have a save trip home and see you guys tomorrow~!'' Hotaru glanced at his teacher still not understanding why the receptionist was so scared about Hibari sensei.

''Oi you fucking brats, no littering around the school! I'll bite you to death!'' growled the teacher as he jumped from the window only to land safely at their feet biting a few of them to death…

'' Eeeh?! This is the second floor sensei yelled a few students who remained in the classroom. Hotaru found this certainly amusing.

''wait for me sensei there are a few escaping as he leaped out of the window landing safely on his two feet punching the nearby delinquents who ran.

''Woaw that kid got some spunk.'' He smirked slightly already liking this kid. '' oi, want to be the next student council president? All you got to do is beat up some delinquents with me.''

Hotaru looked shocked at his teacher '' sure why not''

Making all remaining students look with shock at them nobody took the student council president seat anymore after some unfortunate events…but now this boy dressed as a girl like it was nothing…

Now here comes the part they were all wondering about.. 'why the fuck is he dressed like a girl?'

If you looked at the kids you could see the shadows beneath their eyes as they started thinking deeply about the subject. But Hotaru who could read their minds replied to them.

'' I got forced to wear this now shut up it was one of the only uniforms available.'' Said Hotaru as he started pouting.

Everybody looked at him in pity and then decided to leave it at that and head home including Tachibana himself.

 **Location teleportation~! Of to the apartment complex inhabited by our cute yuki and Matsun!**

''heeh so this is my new house…'' Tachibana looked down remembering all sorts of things.

(Flashback)

'' _ **here now go pack your stuff and get the hell out of here!'' yelled a half drunk old man who seemed to be counting his money laughing like a mad man.**_

'' _**you heard my you're gonna live somewhere else and don't come back because nobody needs you you're an eyesore.'' He threw the bottle of wine against the wall making the glass shards nearly hit the boy.**_

'' _**I'll keep sending you money so get out now…'' the old man looked like he was in pain as he started shouting at the boy. '' get away nobody needs you, you monster!''**_

(End flashback)

Hotaru looked up laughing bitterly, ''is that all you got? This is nothing Hotaru get a grip of yourself'' he slapped his face a few times and went upstairs.

'' yeah you sure are great in bed'' The man muttered into his phone with a happy face. Holding up a gun he swayed around with it…and that bastard stood in front of Tachibana's house.

'' no indecent conversations in front of my house! And what's with that gun?!'' Tachibana quickly took it from his hands noticing it felt familiar in his hands. His eyes widened.

''ah! Nice to meet you, you must be Hotaru Tachibana right? I'm Matsuoka Masamune your new neighbor, I hope we get along nicely! Oh and that's a toy gun, could I have it back'' pleaded Matsun looking at Hotaru with puppy eyes.

Hotaru handed him the gun and walked into her apartment apologizing to Masamune about everything and closed the door.

 **Outside Hotaru's apartment**

''neh yuki~ I found something interesting~'' Masamune went inside his apartment to find a sleeping yuki.

'' good night'' muttered Masamune as he ruffled Yuki's hair

 **Teleportation!**

The same night somewhere else something was to be heard a sweet melody, the TV played a very old tape. A little boy stood on a stage as he just stretched his arms forward. The boy cried and laughed as he started singing. Another tape the same little boy…. wounded

 **The clock starts ticking again, time starts flowing.**

 **As the pendulum swings back and forth your time starts ticking again.**

 **I'll be waiting in your nightmares, my sweet Hotaru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll make you remember me**

 **++ the end of chapter 2++**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Now a few questions.. is it bad if I pair an OOC chara and Hotaru? And do you want gruesome details? Please review for structure etc. thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews from some people: Souma-chan, the black forest and Bernie!**


	3. girls are dangerous

**Long time no see people! Okay exams just ended and I had some discussions with my teachers and it turns out starting next Monday I'll be excused from my lessons to take Latin! I'm so happy that I decided to try writing some stuff again.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Why does my head hurt every time I see you? I look at your retreating back reaching out towards you, but it's all in vain. My world is fading into a white colored world. Farewell fun days. I run after him, but he only keeps going away further and further. ''Why won't you wait for me?!'' tears escape my eyes as I stare at the figure who finally came to a halt. I could see his body being swayed away by the wind causing his body to crumble into dust and nothingness. 'Why does everybody leave me? please. please, give me some love. '

I woke up startled and all drenched in sweat. I looked around to find myself surrounded by an unfamiliar sight. 'Right I just moved in here yesterday' I started moving along changing clothes and everything else, the same thing over and over. Only this time it was different. No yells, angry words, glass shards and most of all no pain no nothing. I had been living like this for quite a while after mother died. I don't know about my father though, just that he is one of the ghosts of my past, playing a big, yet empty role.

I started boiling the water on the stove and got out my clothes for the day. A simple pair of high knee socks and the rest of the female uniform. I wasn't lying to everyone when I told them I had no choice to wear the girl's uniform, since this was the only uniform one available, nothing wrong with it and it was actually pretty comfortable. Better than nothing. Quietly sipping on a cup of hot boiled water was the best way to start a morning, taking in my appearance through the mirror made me sick though. My eyes looked like those of a dead fish. My hair was all greasy and I looked like I hadn't slept in five days, yet people commented on me, saying I am cute and all. I don't get the human mind after all.

Coming to school was a big relieve. Seeing people chat with each other and hearing the chime ring several times made me get the feeling I was truly in the prime of my life. After a week of going to this school I noticed a few things. One, no one defies Hibari sensei. Two, no judging others. Three, the girls at this school are scary…. The last one may seem a bit mean, but they deserve this.

 **Flashback time!**

After class ended and the break started a bunch of girls started latching themselves on the sleeves of my blazer and looked at me with eyes filled with lust. Lust for a boy wearing a skirt, I mean, how desperate can these people get!? ''Neh Tachibana kun~ let's play together! I know a very, very fun game.'' ''um I appreciate the thoughts, but I'm sorry I have something to do.'' They harshly tightened her grip on my blazer and looked straight at me. ''could you be homo?''….. Seriously my mind went literally blank for a moment, women are sharp. ''um..yes?'' then They quickly bowed and ran away. That was certainly a very strange start of school.

This school could become interesting.

But right now after joining forces with Hibari sensei I've noticed that people have been throwing strange looks at me. To be honest it was very and I mean VERY unsettling. Um...Something about a ship having set sail and things like 'have you noticed Hibari sneaking glances like crazy?!'now I was severely confused.

* * *

 **Okay I'm really sorry I don't really have any inspiration on how to make this plot and stuff…. I kinda suck at coming up with a plot. And to add to the booth my sense of comedy has been lacking lately cause of some depressing reasons. Let's say my classmates suck d*ck and stuff. Can't wait to be done with this class and move onto my next year. I'm halfway! Anyways thanks for all the support so far. The next chapter might take a while as I am trying to figure out a proper plot to this story and all….. And please check out my haikyuu fanfic btw, it's called 'repent'. There's nothing much at the moment but yeah….that will change for the better good ;)**

 **Anyways for the time being I'll keep this story slow paced, sorry guys :(**


End file.
